


Just A Maid

by EpiphanySunrise



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BAMF Ciel Phantomhive, Black Butler - Freeform, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Ciel has a soft spot, Ciel is cute, Ciel is so adorable, Ciel trying to be manly but failing and being adorable asf, F/M, Kuroshitsuji reader insert, No longer updating!, Reader is around Ciel's age, Reader is in the age range of 12-16, Reader is maid, Reader's parents are mean but not to the point of abusive, Reader-Insert, Will be lemons later on, ciel x reader, just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanySunrise/pseuds/EpiphanySunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*OLD!*<br/>You've been taken in by the young head of the Phantomhives as a maid after being kicked out of your home by your parents. You get the hang of the job after a week and help the other servants with their jobs along with Sebastian, who is very mysterious. You soon grow to love the young boy you work for, despite your differences. But you know you'll never have a chance. In fact, you're just a maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kicked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here goes nothing. This is my first Black Butler fanfiction! *woot woot!* 
> 
> Enjoy!

You sighed as you sat down in the floor of your home, running a hand through your hair. Your parents owned a painting which had been passed down for centuries of your great ancestor and it was very valuable to them. But today, you were tidying up the living room where it hang, and it fell. The glass shattered into pieces, the artwork ripped under your shoes, you'd just ruined a painting of great value. Only God knows what will happen when they suddenly come home from their grocery shopping to find such a valuable possession tarnished, ruined, smithereens. 

You'd cleaned up most of the mess, but there were still several shards remaining, your hands cut up from picking them up. There was no way you were getting out of this one. You gasped and ran into your room, locking the door, as you heard the front door open. Angrily disappointed gasps only came from the living room as you sank to the floor, burying your head in your knees. Why did you have to ruin something so dear to your family?

"___ OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Your dad yelled angrily, attempting to kick your door down. 

"I-I didn't mean to!" You protested as you opened the door, revealing two steaming mad parents.

"You always ruin our family's cherished items!" Your mother said angrily. "First it was that vase, then that china set, and now this!?"

"Young lady you are not going to do these things anymore!" Your dad yelled, pointing a finger in your face.

"I-I know I w-wont!" You said fearfully.

"Let me finish!" Your dad yelled, stomping his foot against the cold wooden floor, causing you to shiver. "You will not be doing these things anymore because you won't be around anything to break!"

"W-What do you mean?" You asked, feeling tears welling up in your eyes.

"It means you're out of this house!" Your father yelled bitterly as the tears broke free from your eyes.

"Y-You can't kick me o-out! I-I'm your daughter? D-Don't you c-care about me?" You sobbed as you stood up, facing your father.

"Don't you care about our family's possessions!?" Your father retorted as he handed you your bags. "We've planned this for a while now as a last resort, and you've just gone too far today! Get out!"

You jerked your bags out of his hands and ran towards the door, flinging it open as you ran into the rain. Branches tore at your clothes as you ran towards London, which was barely out of your city. What were you going to do now? You were just a child who couldn't take care of themselves, you were not even eighteen! You had no food or money, how were you going to get any of that if you're unemployed?

You sobbed as you found an alleyway to rest in. You fumbled with a box from a dumpster before setting it up and sitting down under it. All of these thoughts were going way too fast for your liking, all you needed was some rest...   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up from an uncomfortable stage of a dreamless sleep in a large box. It had stopped raining and the Sun was rather bright in London today. You stretched your aching muscles as you stood up. You looked around for your bags of clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. You groaned angrily as you kicked at the wall, your shoe protecting your foot from any harm. Some homeless person must've took your clothes.

You walked towards a bakery around the corner to get some food with some spare change you had. You swung open the door, a chime coming from above you as an elderly man walked into the room. 

"Hello young woman, would you care to buy any of our delicious treats?" He said with a smile. 

"Yes please!" You said as you walked over to the display as you pulled out a small wallet. "Is there anything I can get for a dollar?" 

"Why yes," He said. "You can get some bread, a slice of lemon pie, or you could get a slice of cake."

"I'll take some bread, sir," You said, handing him the dollar in change as you exchanged goods. "Thanks!"

You ran out of the store as you placed the bread in the bag. You were interrupted when you fell down after bumping into a group of people. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I was j-just---" You were cut off when you looked up to see none other than Ciel Phantomhives, his butler, and his servants.

"No worries," The butler said, offering you a hand which you gratefully took. 

"I-I..." You were wordless as you looked down at the bread you had just bought, which had been scattered all over the ground. "Oh dear..."

"Sebastian. Help this young lady so we can continue on our way," Phantomhive ordered, receiving a 'yes, my lord' in return.

Sebastian helped you pick up the bread before throwing it away, offering to buy you some more when you told him about what had happened.

"'Thank you for helping me, y-you didn't have to," You said, scratching the back of your head.

"You see, a Phantomhive butler who does not do as much is not worth his salt," Sebastian said with a pleasant smile.

"I see you are homeless..?" Ciel said in his usual tone as you nodded weakly. "I suppose I could take you in as a maid. I've been needing extra help since these mongrels have been performing poorly..." 


	2. A Day At The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after a few days as a maid, and you're starting to get the hang of things around there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> By the way, I'll be updating every week or so. 
> 
> Also, I looked up about what they ate in the 1800s in England so this should be kind of accurate, but this is Baldroy's cooking.

In a simple week, your life had changed from living with your parents in a small apartment to living in a large manor with an earl. You had been given a guest room across from Ciel's room, which was a very nice room. But you only got that particular room because the hall where the other servants' rooms were was full and it was probably easier for them to get to you here.

Your room had a large bed with blue sheets, a light blue wall with some sort of pattern on it, a mirror, a walk-in closet, and a nightstand. Pretty nice to be a guest room, but this guy's rich. You had only two things in your closet at the time, which was your maid uniform and a nightgown. The maid uniform was just like Mey-Rins, but it was black. You wore your hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way while you worked.

You had finished your list of chores early today, forty-five minutes before dinner time. Your list of chores was kind of lengthy, yet simple. But you couldn't imagine having to see Sebastian's list. He was the all-time butler of Ciel, no matter the hour he had to serve him. How did the man get any sleep?

You decided to make dessert today, since Baldroy always gunked it up, and you loved your dessert too much for it to suffer today. You made some pie and put it in the oven for thirty-five minutes, which left it with a few minutes to cool down before dinner. 

After pulling the pie out of the oven, you sat down at the dinner table with the other servants. Baldroy had made some soup that was slightly undercooked, overcooked chicken, and some tea which was just fine. When they tried your pie, their eyes widened.

"___! This pie is amazing, yes!" Mey-Rin said with a smile.

"Thank you, it's a recipe from my mother," You replied before remembering to serve Ciel some.

You grabbed the pie, walking over to Ciel, who was with his butler, as per usual.

"Would you like some pie, young master?" You asked.

"I don't see the harm in trying some," He answered as you served him a small piece before returning to your group.

You had already noted your relations to everyone you'd met thus far: Ciel was your boss, he was usually stoic and you knew little about him. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny were your friends, yet they weren't as smart as they were friendly. Sebastian was Ciel's main butler, he is very talented at what he does and always helped you and the others. Tanaka was pretty odd, but he was good for advice when he was in his true form.

After dinner, you double-checked your to-do list, which was found to be completed for today. You decided to congratulate yourself for the first time you had completed early with a nap. You walked down the hall and into your room, lying down on your bed and letting the drowsiness take over you.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were awoken by Sebastian, who was standing with the other servants behind him. You checked your pocketwatch, realizing you've only been asleep for ten minutes. Wiping your eyes, you stood up from the bed. At least falling asleep in your maid uniform went to use. 

"Why did you wake me?" You asked the butler.

"Young master has informed me that Lady Elizabeth is coming," He replied.

"Who is she?"

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's betrothed, yes she is!" Mey-Rin said.

"He's betrothed?" You questioned.

"The family wants to keep the royal line, so he is arranged to marry his cousin," Sebastian said. "Let's not keep her waiting, she should be here any minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort-of cliffhanger, I'm just sleepy and it's 11PM here. Thanks for reading!


	3. Elizabeth Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Elizabeth comes by for a visit and gives ___ a makeover, having a ball afterwards.

You ran downstairs with the others just in time, the carriage had just pulled up. You brushed off your dress and stood with the others, waving to the girl. She was no older than you with blonde locks of hair in an updo of curly pigtails and wearing a pink frilly dress. She instantly ran over to Ciel, who was standing in front of his butler in the middle of the room, and hugged him.

"Oh Ciel, you get cuter every time I see you!" She squealed, nearly choking him with her hug.

Ciel just stood there, a pestered look on his face as she held him like a teddy bear. After a minute, she finally let go. 

"Elizabeth, what brings you here today," He asked.

"First of all, I always have to tell you to call me Lizzie! It's so much cuter!" She reminded him. "And is a girl not allowed to visit her fiance?"

"Sebastian, go fix me some more tea and bring it to my study," Ciel ordered as said butler bowed and exited the room.

"Who is the new maid!?" Elizabeth asked, pointing towards you.

"That is ___," Ciel answered. "We hired her last week."

"Those clothes don't look cute at all, Ciel!" Elizabeth pouted. "I think I should give her a new look, along with the others!"

Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Alright, I'll be in my study."

"Follow me, I have some cute dresses in my own room here!" Elizabeth said as she dragged you all down the hall. (I think I should give her her own room from Ciel just in case she wants to spend the night or something, so just go with that...)

You ended up in a room on the end of a hall, brightly decorated with pink walls. It had a large mirror and a huge closet as well. She smiled, opening the closet, which was filled with a lot of dresses and wigs, along with a few corsets. You observed the other's reactions, which didn't look very pleasant to you at all, as Elizabeth dragged you further into the room.

"All of you stay out here, I'm going to make ___ look so cute!" She said, closing the door.

"I think I'm fine in my own clothes, Lady Elizabeth," You said.

"But I just want to make you look cute!" She said, giving you puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine," You replied as she grinned.

"Alright, now let's get you out of that maid's uniform, it's so uncute!" She said as you turned around and took it off.

She pulled out a corset next. You've only wore one a few times in your life, and you hated them, and getting them on was difficult. At least she was there for that part.

"Ooh! This dress would look so cute on you!" She said, pulling out a blue dress. "Now let's get this corset on you, first!"

You sighed as Elizabeth put the corset around your waist, pulling it together. She tied all of the strings flawlessly, but pulled way too hard on the corset. You couldn't breathe until she finally let go, the corset adorning your hips securely. Then came the dress, light blue with a dark blue ribbon tied around it with many layers to it as well. She put it on you easily, tying the back in a big ribbon.

"Hmm, it's missing something..." She said, a finger under her chin before realizing what was missing. "Your hair! I'll make your hair so kawaii!"

She pulled your hair up into a simple ponytail, adding a dark blue bow to it. You observed yourself in the mirror when she was done, and she actually did a good job. You were just glad she didn't make you wear a frilly pink dress like the one she had on.

"This will be so cute for you to wear to the ball tonight!" She said.  

"We're having a ball tonight?" You questioned.

"Yes! I'm asking Ciel to have one just for all of us since the last one wasn't that fun," She said, frowning when she mentioned the last one. "And I want you and the other servants to dance too!"

"Oh, thank you Elizabeth," You said gratefully.

"Please, call me Lizzie!" She said. "I'll go dress up the others, I want them to be cute too!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt bad for Mey-Rin, who was forced into the frilliest pink dress you'd ever seen. Tanaka was forced to wear some sort of wig, which he didn't mind in his chibi form. Bard and Finny were lucky, though, wearing simple tuxedos.

You all stood in the ballroom downstairs as Ciel entered the room along with Sebastian. Elizabeth beamed as he made his way over to her.

"Ciel, you look so cute!" She gushed.

"Sebastian, play some music for us to dance to," Ciel ordered.

Sebastian played some ballroom music as they danced, Ciel leading clumsily. You weren't so good at dancing, so you were kind of nervous at first but seeing Ciel's dancing made you feel a bit more confident. Baldroy and Mey-Rin were already dancing as well, leaving you to dance with Finny. You normally wouldn't want to dance, but you didn't want to make Elizabeth unhappy. 

Finny held his hand out to dance, which you accepted as he lead you to the middle of the room. You two didn't dance well either, so you'd mess up every once in awhile or he would accidentally step on your toe, but that made it all the more fun.

After dancing for about an hour, a carriage pulled up, signalling that it was time for Elizabeth to leave. She hugged Ciel bye before waving to you and hopping into the carriage. You pulled out your pocketwatch, realizing that you'd stayed up half an hour too late. You apologized before leaving to your room for bed, glad to be out of that corset.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they had bows in the 1800s, apparently. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have more Ciel in it, or at least I'll try to have a lot of Ciel in it.


	4. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***UPDATE***  
> PLEAAASE READ THIS!  
> I rewrote this chapter because I think that Ciel was really OOC and the love just progressed too fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for no chapters recently! I have been tied up in school, y'know, honors classes are hard! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

You woke up the next day and put on your maid's dress. Just a usual day as a maid. You walked into the kitchen and cleaned it before walking into the young master's room to be sure that he was awake, as that was one of your morning duties as a maid. He was sleeping soundly in his bed. 

You sighed, shaking him from his slumber.

"What is it...?" He asked sleepily, sitting up. "Sebast-- where's Sebastian..?"

"I'm really not sure, master," You stated. "But you're late to get up due to his absence so I need to dress you right away. Where does Sebastian keep your clothes?"

"They're on the nightstand," Ciel answered. 

You bounded over to the nightstand and picked up his usual outfit, a blue coat, some knickers, and some boots. You walked back over to him and knelt so you could dress him. You could swear you seen his cheeks flush a tiny bit as you took off his shirt and replaced it with his coat. You tied a bow on his coat before slipping his knickers onto his slender legs, followed by his boots. 

"What do you wish to eat for breakfast, young master?" You asked as he got up. 

"Just make me a slice of cake from yesterday," He said. (such a savage, eating cake for breakfast...)

"Yes, master," You said, walking to the kitchen as Ciel followed.

You cut a piece from the cake that was on the table and served it to him with a fork. He took it and sat it down in front of him.

"Sit here, ___," He said, glancing at the seat next to him.

"Yes, master, do you need anything?" You asked, sitting down.

"I've nothing else to do while I eat my breakfast," He said before putting a forkful of cake in his mouth.

"How have you felt this week, young master?" You asked.

"Please, call me Ciel for the sake of this conversation. I feel that formalities shouldn't be used currently," He said before continuing. "It's been the same as usual. I wake up, do what I have to do, watch my stupid butler show off, and all of the usual stuff that an earl does. What about you, what's it like being a maid?"

"It's fine, I am _your_ maid after all. I could've got a mean master, but you're nice to us." You replied.

"I'm not nice, I simply treat you fairly," He said coldly. You knew Ciel cared even just a tiny bit about his servants though...

"Youn--Ciel..." You addressed him, almost forgetting to call him by his first name for once. "How do you feel about pets? I've noticed that we don't have any animals here and I've wondered why."

"I do not really like animals much and Sebastian hates dogs. But then again if I _did_ get an animal it would be a dog just to annoy him and because I once had a dog," He answered.

"When?" You said. You liked sitting down talking to him right now.

"When I was ten," He said. "But he died."

"When was that..?" You asked, trying not to sound nosey.

"It was a few years ago," Ciel said.

 

"I had a pet at my house, but I had to leave. I wonder how they're doing now..." You said, feeling a tiny bit homesick. Well, not homesick in particular, just missing your pet. You didn't mind it here, you had Ciel.

"Probably fine," Ciel said in his usual tone before eating the last of his cake. "I'm done with this, ___."

You grabbed the plate he was holding out and put it in the dishes to wash later as he walked into his study.

 

 

* * *

It was a while before Sebastian got back, and when he was back it was almost dinner time. But thanks to how skilled he was, he got dinner done very quickly. 

You sat with the other servants as usual, who looked giggly about something.

"What're you all laughing about this time?" You asked.

They were silent (besides the giggling) before Bard spoke up.

"You like the young lord, don't you?" He said, giggling some more.

"N-No I don't! I-I'm a maid, he's my m-master!" You said, stuttering due to your flustered state.

"But we seen your blush when talking to the young master, yes we did!" Mey-Rin said, giggling as well. 

"I was just nervous because I was in presence of him, did you forget he is our master?" You said. 

"It's okay we won't tell!"

You groaned in frustration.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry it was kinda short and that I had to edit it but STUPID past me had to make the love rushed but we all know Ciel falls in love very slowly, or would considering that he didn't in the show.


	5. Missing Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're baking a cake and burn your arm, which proved to be pretty painful. When looking for Ciel and Sebastian, Ciel is found to be missing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***VERY IMPORTANT***  
> I UPDATED THE LAST CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT READ IT YOU WILL BE LOST SO GO DO THAT!  
> ****  
> Yes, I'm FINALLY updating and I decided to go with the anime's plot up until episode 15 then I will switch to manga because I will probably have the manga shipped to my house by then. (I'm getting my dad to buy it for me, yea it sucks because my dad won't get me the copy with the corset scene though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) Okay I will stop now..
> 
> (and just so you know, this is starting from episode 2, you're welcome.)

You smiled, putting two chocolate cakes in the oven, one for Ciel and one for the guests he had told you of. His aunt, Madam Red, her butler, Grell, and Lau were coming. Ciel was currently playing chess in his study and the servants were busy (Sebastian included), so you were left making the cakes.

When you were taking out the cake, you heard a strange squeaking noise followed by the crash of the door, caused by the servants chasing a rat, Bard trying to hit it with a roller. You screamed as you burned your arm on the oven's broiler. They immediately stopped in their path and looked at you, Finny and Mey-rin rushing over to help.

"Did we hurt you? We're sorry!" Finny said, frowning.

"There's currently a rat infestation in London, yes there is!" Mey-rin explained.

You held your hand on the burn sight as Bard took the cakes out for you. It was already red and stung pretty bad. You guessed what was to be said next..

"___, go see Ciel and Sebastian! We don't want it to hurt for long!" They advised. 

You didn't want to protest against the idea, so you walked into Ciel's study. Sebastian was in there, but no sign of Ciel currently being there was found.

"Sebastian, where's Ciel?" You asked, clutching your arm. 

"I'm not sure, but we need to find him quickly," Sebastian said. "Is there anything you need, ___?"

"I've got a burn on my arm, it'll be painful to work for a while with this arm, is there anything you can do?" You asked.

"I could fix it," He said. "You see I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

 

After getting your arm fixed and bandaged up, you all received a letter. Mey-rin opened it and handed it to Sebastian, who read it aloud.

"If you want the guard dog back, you know where I am. - Vanel" He read. "Great, now the young master will be late for dinner... what a shame."

"Well? Go get him, Sebastian!" Bard said.

"___, make the dinner preparations and if the guests arrive early seat them in the dining room if you will," Sebastian said before leaving.

* * *

After a while, Sebastian returned safely with Ciel, though he was injured a bit. Though they were late, you were glad that Ciel was safe. Madam Red, her butler, and Lau were seated already. You've talked to them a little bit and noted their personalities in your head. Madam Red was a speak-her-mind type of person, Lau was humble, and Grell was mysterious and acted nervous. 

"Ciel, are you alright? You're a bit injured!" You pointed out.

"I'm fine, I just tripped and fell," He said. 

"Oh dear I just can't do anything right!" Grell, Madam Red's butler, said as he looked at the cake he just iced.

"Why in the Heavens is that icing pattern shaped like a skull!" Madam Red exclaimed.

"I'm terribly sorry! I shall atone with my death!" Grell said dramatically, grabbing the nearest butcher knife and pointing it to his throat.

"Stop fooling around, Grell," Sebastian said. Did he not care of his suicidal action? "If you were to do it, do it outside. Seriously, I'd much rather not have a mess to clean up, now would I?" Okay now that was just plain mean.

"Ciel, would you be a dear and let your butler help Grell become a worthy butler? He's very incompetent if I do say so myself," Madam Red said.

"Fine," Ciel said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how out of order all of these events are, well some things will be changed around for my writing convenience but nothing will be out of order besides Lizzie's ball from this episode. Thanks for reading!


	6. Lizzie Returns...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth returns again, this time by sneaking out and arriving while Ciel is in town with Sebastian. You all discuss Ciel's past, which kind of came as a shock for you and filled you with empathy for the young boy. You then have to help Ciel with his dancing skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am SO sorry that I had to make another chapter with dancing so close together! But please bare with me, I'll make this one more interesting and all that!

"I can't believe I have to deal with another useless butler..." Ciel muttered as he drank his morning tea.

"I'm sure he will be of use in some way, my lord," You said quietly as you retied his bow in the front, which was coming undone a bit.

"Young master, I've received note that your cane is ready to pick up," Sebastian announced, causing Ciel to immediately stand up.

"We shall go then," Ciel stated. "___, keep track of the manor while I'm gone. It seems you're the only servant that has common sense around here."

You nodded, feeling flattered by the comment, as he left out the door. You immediately went to the next chore on your list for today, which was to trim the hedges with Finny, but when you got there the hedges were already trimmed... into skulls?! Beside them was a sad Grell with his head bowed as he apologized.

"How did you do this?" You asked.

"I'm really sorry, miss ___," Grell said. "I'm not sure, I'm not a worthy butler! There's nowhere else to go now, the only way out is suicide!"

"No, don't!" You exclaimed, holding his wrists together as the sword (which he'd pulled from thin air) was about to make contact. He opened one eye and looked at you.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked. 

"You can learn, you just need to put more effort into it," You pointed out. "And don't try to kill yourself over it, it'd be hard to clean as Sebastian says and it would be sad, we don't want you, or anyone for that matter, to die."

"I agree!" Finny said like the caring soul he is.

"Sorry to interrupt you all but we seem to have a guest," Tanaka said in his true form.

"I'll get right to them!" You said, running into the manor where Lady Elizabeth stood inside the main room.

"___! I missed you sooo much!" She squealed, trapping you in a death hug.

"But we seen each other a few days ago!" You said.

"But that's so terribly long to go without a friend!" She said. You were happy to hear this, but it wasn't that long, honestly.

"I'm flattered at that," You said modestly like you were taught to speak. "But we have sort of an issue in the back that everyone is occupied on so please excuse me while I get the others in here."

You walked back out and got the other servants to come in, which they listened easily and did so. They looked a little scared of Lizzie for some reason, but then returned to their relaxed state.

"Lady Elizabeth! How on Earth did you get here at this hour?!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "Your parents said you shan't be over unless they either greet us at the door with you or it's after noon, yes they did!"

"I snuck out to see Ciel, I thought an hour was too long to wait! He's my betrothed after all," She pouted.

"I guess we'll be taking care of you then," Bard said, sighing.

"I meant to ask this earlier, but where is Ciel?!" She asked.

"He's off in town to retrieve his cane and shall be back shortly, my lady," You explained.

"That makes it the perfect time!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Time for what, ay?" Bard said, lighting a cigarette. 

"A makeover! For all of you!" She exclaimed.

* * *

After the makeover everyone was in, to put it short, ridiculous frilly pink dresses. Poor Tanaka was wearing a wig that looked like Lizzie's hair and Bard wasn't safe either, clad in a pink dress. You were wearing a blue and pink dress that looked way too girly as well and your hair was in pigtails. You hadn't wore pigtails ever since you were eight! 

"I hope you like my choices!" Elizabeth said, proud of her work. "Now everyone is so kawaii!"

"Lizzie you're very dear to us as the person who puts the most effort into Ciel's happiness ever since the fire, but is this really appropriate clothing for a man?" Bard said angrily.

"You don't like it...?" Elizabeth said, frowning.

"What fire?" You asked as heads turned at you.

"You don't know?" Finny said.

"No," You said.

"When the young master was only ten his manor got set on fire, yes it did!" Mey-Rin said, sorrow filling her gaze. 

"Then how is it still here?" You asked.

"Well his parents died and a few years later Ciel was back, we don't know how the mansion is back!" Mey-Rin explained, earning a nod from you.

"Poor Ciel..." You whispered to yourself.

"It's fine, I'll fix up the atmosphere here to make Ciel happier when he arrives!"

* * *

"Sebastian, prepare me some tea pl----" Ciel froze midway into the manor and his jaw dropped at the decorations Lizzie put up.

Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin ran up to him and clutched onto him, complaining about their frilly clothes. Ciel glared at them and walked on and opened the door to his room, where Grell was hanging from a rope, face blue. Sebastian cut the rope and his face returned to its normal color. Ciel found out who was responsible for this decoration when Lizzie trapped him in a more deadly hug than you were stuck in.

"Ciel, you're back, I missed you so much!" She screamed.

"Elizabeth!"

"Call me Lizzie!" She said, letting go of him.

"Why are my servants dressed up?" Ciel asked.

"I made them so cute, that's why!" Elizabeth said, smiling before frowning at Sebastian's face, which was indifferent. "Sebastian, don't feel left out! I have a present for you too!"

Sebastian looked a little shocked as the frilliest pinkest bonnet on the planet was placed on him. You tried not to laugh with all of your will at it, but you couldn't hold it in, and neither could the others.

"I want to have a dance party!" She said suddenly.

"Again?" Ciel said disappointedly.

"Yes! It'll be fun!" 

"I don't think th--" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian.

"You do need the practice, my lord," He said to him, earning a glare.

"Fine."

"I'll go prepare with the help of Grell!"

* * *

"Sebastian! You know my dancing is sloppy!" Ciel said angrily to his butler. (you're not in there, this is just a different POV)

"But this is all experience gained, and you need it, my lord," Sebastian said. "If you're nervous we'll just practice."

"But you're way too tall, Sebastian!" He exclaimed.

"You shall practice with ___, then," He said, smiling to annoy him. "I'll guide both of you. In fact, it looks bad if you can't dance anyway."

"Fine, call her in here."

* * *

"What is it, young master?" You asked after being called into his office

"I need a dancing partner for practice," He admitted.

"Why?" You asked. Could Ciel not dance?

"I've time to kill, now don't question me," Ciel lied.

"I will instruct you, miss," He said. "Now place your hand on her shoulder, that's right. Now you put your hand on his shoulder and one on his upper back. Good, miss ___. Now you put a hand on her lower back, Ciel."

"And..?" You said nervously.

"Now move to the right and to the left as I count the steps," He said. "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3."

"Ouch!" You said as Ciel stepped on your toe.

"Sorry, ___," Ciel said indifferently.

You swirled around with him, which was fun, admittedly, but his jerky footwork got in the way a bit. After a bit, he improved and thought he was ready to dance and told you to leave for him to change.

* * *

After he came out of his room, he was wearing the costume Lizzie picked out. It looked lovely on him and complimented his features. You liked this choice from Lizzie for once.

"Ciel! You look so cute in that!" Lizzie fangirled, running up to him. "Ciel."

"What is it Lizzie?" He said, shocked at her now dead serious expression.

"Why aren't you wearing the ring I got you?!" She asked angrily.

"Lizzie, I only have two thumbs and both of them adorn rings already of great importance to me!" He justified. "Lizzie! Put down my ring!"

"No!" She pouted, holding it tightly and close to crying. 

"Lizzie. Hand me the ring."

"Ciel, t-this r-r... I-I bought y-you was i-i.." She said spaced out with her words undecided, about to cry.

"Just hand it over," He said.

"I hate this ring! Take it!" She screamed, throwing it down on the floor.

Ciel suddenly had a burst of anger as he raised his hand and nearly hit Elizabeth. You gasped at this and tried hard not to run up there. She screamed and started crying, but was safe from it as Sebastian grabbed his hand. 

"Young lord, you mustn't hit a lady," He said, Ciel glaring up at him yet again and jerking his hand away.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. Now may we have a normal ball?" Ciel said.

"Yes, Ciel!"


	7. Jack is Indeed a Ripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel informs you of a murderer called Jack the Ripper and asks you to come with him to help solve it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JACK DA STRIPPA! BLOO'Y 'ELL!   
> I'll stop typing British now. D:  
> And you guys, I'm thinking about promoting reader-chan to a...  
> DUMUAMDANSKFHDG HN *drumroll*
> 
>  
> 
> Butler!
> 
> Okay, listen and bear with me. 1) There are female butlers 2) it'd be convenient to the story 3) I know the book is called 'Just a Maid' but dang it I want them to be a butler ;-;   
> Maybe I should make reader get a crush and then become a butler because it'd be like a plot twist that doesn't contradict the title or the summary. Tell me what you think...

"Just where do you find the tea in this place?!" Madam Red asked Ciel as he walked in, followed by his butler and, well, you of course.

"Sebastian will fix you lot some, I need to discuss more important matters right now," Ciel said. "Take a seat on the couch, will you?"

They all sat down on the couch in front of the table. Ciel suddenly slid a newspaper article across the table, which landed in front of you and Madam Red. You were curious to see what it said, so you looked at it.

"A murder?!" You exclaimed.

"There have been multiple recently, don't work yourself up over just one," Ciel said bluntly.

"Who could the murderer be?" Madam Red asked.

"I'm not sure, but we are going to find them on the orders of the Queen," Ciel stated. "The strange thing is that this murderer goes for prostitutes rather than normal people."

"Why would they do that?!" You exclaimed again before blushing and toning your voice down a bit. "Sorry..."

"I don't know about that either, but here's what I'm going to do. I'll have to dress up... as a girl..." He blushed. "And go to Lord Druitt's ball tonight."

"Why do you have to dress up?" You asked.

"Because we've been told that he's a likely suspect and captures young women and if I am abducted by him as a stunt I'll see if he is guilty or not," He explained. "Sebastian will save me if anything gets out of hand, but ___, since you are a worthy servant and you're already a woman Sebastian recommends you come with us."

"Sure," You said. "But I'll need to hide my face a bit."

"We'll put a wig on you and the young master will be in front of you a lot," Sebastian said before smirking. "Now, Ciel, we need to dress you up."

"I have the perfect dress!" Madam Red blurted out happily. "Miss Nina designed it!"

"Then I shall wear it," Ciel said.

"After Sebastian corsets you," Ciel's face went white at this and his face flushed. "I'll do your wig's style."

* * *

 

(and the corset scene happened in the other room (lenny) and you dressed up in a purple dress that was almost identical to Ciel's)

Ciel sat in the floor while Madam Red pulled his wig into pigtails carefully so that it wouldn't tangle. He looked very annoyed as she tied pink flowers around the bows and put a hat on top to complete it and hide his eyepatch.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Ciel groaned. "___, Sebastian, Madam Red, let's go."

* * *

 

You arrived at Lord Druitt's mansion after a carriage ride. The footman led you all into the ballroom as soon as you got in, which was decorated very nicely with refreshments at every corner. Madam Red ran over to a seat and plopped down where Grell appeared out of nowhere. You brushed that off as butler's techniques as Sebastian did that all the time as well.

"___, we need to get close to Lord Druitt and get captured," Ciel said. "You will try to signal to Sebastian when I give you my signal, okay?"

"Yes," You said as he showed you the signal.

You then walked around, trying to find Lord Druitt. You weren't in a hurry, you'd just like to get the job done. Well, now you were as you spotted Lizzie of all people!

"Oh, the dresses here are just wonderful!" She gushed before looking in your direction.

"Lizzie's here!" Ciel whisper-shouted.

"You two ladies in the pink and purple dresses, they're so lovely!" Elizabeth complimented.

"Young Ma--I mean Mistresses, it's time we get going," Sebastian said. "Please serve that lady there some lemonade, will you?"

Elizabeth was stopped and was nowhere in sight now, well at least she wasn't for now. You had to be quick about this. Both of you, especially Ciel. Luckily, your luck worked out for you and Lord Druitt was just in front of you. You two headed that direction and immediately caught his eye. 

"Hello there, young ladies," He greeted.

"Is this Lord Druitt?" Ciel said, faking a feminine voice that you nearly laughed at.

"Indeed it is, my robin," He said. He turned to you and cringed and turned back. "And you, my graceful swan." You blushed and cringed at Ciel a bit.

"Oh thank you," You said using a higher pitched voice for the sake of it.

"May we go somewhere else, this dance is kind of.. boring," Ciel said in the voice.

"Why of course, my robin," He said as Ciel gave the signal. You waved your hand at Sebastian as his signal to keep a look out from here on when no one was looking. "Follow me, you two."

You were both led into a strange room and he suddenly flipped a switch and closed the door. You started to panic, but Ciel glared at you as to be quiet.

"You'll like where you're both going, my robin and swan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got Druitt right, it's kind of hard since we don't see much of him, but i tried, right?


End file.
